Rushing By You
by twilightfan303
Summary: Kristen Stewart thought she was happy in her content life. Robert Pattinson is the one star furthest from her mind. What happens when they meet? R K fanfic.


**Rushing By You**

Chapter 1

**Kristen's POV**

Friday night began at the same pace for me. Michael had been working later than usual, which left me in our hotel room alone watching re-runs of various shows. I couldn't take the silence anymore after I had shut off the tv. I needed to clear my head, so I grabbed my coat from the chair in the kitchen, and I proceeded out of my room.

Walking down the narrow, empty hallway I could hear chatter from the other occupied rooms. After making my way outside, the automatic doors opened once again behind me, and a bunch of over hyped girls ran towards the opposite direction I was headed.

As I walked further down the crowded street, more shrieking teenage girls were flying by me at inhuman speeds. Now, I'm no follower, but I went to check out what all the commotion was about. I swiftly turned around, and walked faster towards the direction everyone had ran to.

Keeping my distance away from the mobs of what seemed to be intense fangirls, I could also see a healthy amount of paparazzi who were lighting up the night with their high-tech cameras. "Seriously, how many pictures do they need?" I huffed out feeling sorry for whoever this famous person was.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" A paparazzo yelled at me, and bumped my small body to the side. "Fucking asshole!" I retorted back over all the screams, but I knew no one had heard me. I began to brush myself off, when a loud screech by a black tinted limo made its way towards the star.

The hundreds of people surrounding the celebrity bolted around like scared mice running away like a vicious cat was chasing them. Security promptly exited the limo, and began to hover protectively around the star.

From my point of view I could see a full head of hair that had been pulled in all different directions either from frustration, or the fan girls had gotten to him physically. Just then I caught a glimpse of a checked white, and grey button up shirt. Although in this case, it had either been left unbuttoned, or the chicks surrounding him ripped it open.

Not wanting to watch this scene unfold even more, and participate in ths hectic lifestyle I began to walk away into the night, and away from the still flashing lights. After another screech from the limo, I checked behind me to see the same vehicle making a u-turn, and was headed in the same direction I walk walking.

With a roll of the window I saw this gorgeous man wave to the slew of running girls. I concluded that he loved this attention, making the small amount of pity I had fade away. As he rolled up his window half way he stole a glance at me. _Why was I still staring at him? _On top of that he caught me looking, and his face turned into a frown immediately.

But the driver kept on going which left the man in the backseat to roll his window all the way down once again to catch a better glimpse of me... I think. I made it safely back to my hotel room, and I was genuinely surprised to find Michael there sitting on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table. He was furiously typing away his aggravations.

He let out a groan, and a string of profanities. I walked over to the other side of the couch, and sat beside him. "Hey, how was work tonight?" I asked, trying to get his attention away from the computer. "Not bad, practically the same as always, until he walked onto the set."

Michael pointed at the picture on the computer. I looked at the monitor stunned. That scene literally happened just ten minutes ago. Was this person that famous to have his photos uploaded that fast? "Well that was quick." I said out loud. Michael shut his laptop, and faced me.

"What do you mean?" He said while grabbing my knee. "That happened a little further down from our hotel building. just moments ago." I told him by pointing at his laptop the whole time. "So you're meaning to tell me, that you were one of the many girls who seeked out Robert Pattinson?" Michael fumed out the name, I had just heard for the first time.

"What are you talking about? I didn't seek him out. I didn't even know that this person was a celebrity until I saw the paparazzi attention." Michael shot up from the couch, and put his laptop into the carrying case. "Oh save it. Every girl in this country knows who he is." He seethed with his back facing me.

I didn't want to talk to his back, so I went to him, because he obviously needed some comfort. "Seriously Michael what's wrong?" I asked trying to soothe him by rubbing his shoulder. "They gave him my fucking part alright! Are you happy?" He turned around to yell at me, and threw the strap of the laptop bag over his shoulder. He left the room with an angry slam of the door. Leaving me inside once again alone.

* * *

A/N - Okay so that was the first chapter! Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
